


house of cards

by starksrhodey



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksrhodey/pseuds/starksrhodey
Summary: The moment the Accords had been introduced to Tony, he knew trouble would be on the horizon. He wasn’t sure exactly how things would play out, but he expected the absolute worst. After all, how could he not? Combined with Steve’s unyielding backbone and a no nonsense attitude towards the U.S Government, and well, it was arecipefor disaster.Or. What would happen if Steve and Tony were married with baby Peter when the Accords were presented.





	house of cards

The moment the Accords had been introduced to Tony, he knew trouble would be on the horizon. He wasn’t sure exactly how things would play out, but he expected the absolute worst. After all, how could he not? Combined with Steve’s unyielding backbone and a no nonsense attitude towards the U.S Government, and well, it was a _recipe_ for disaster. 

A disaster, in which, a certain billionaire would be hailed to clean up. Unless... unless he found a way to avoid it. The brunet was rather fond of keeping the world at large and their opinions on superheroes leaning towards the positive spectrum. Trying to convince everyone else to hop on board with his idea, was well, going to be much more difficult.

Which is the exact reason Tony found himself sitting alone in the kitchen with a cup of coffee at eleven at night. It wasn’t necessarily a good idea to leave the genius to his thoughts, especially when it concerned such a pressing matter. But he had been left with little options. He had one shot at this, and he sure as hell hoped his aim would be on spot. 

Tony needed to protect the family he had. He knew in the back of his mind that the Accords threatened that first and foremost. If the Avengers couldn’t present a united front... everything would be at risk. The stable foundation Tony had spent the last few years carefully crafting would... crumble. He couldn’t risk that.

He wouldn’t risk it.

“Tony.” Steve sounded confused, his mouth twisting as he took in the scene before him. He stepped off the elevator, his bag falling to the ground as his blue eyes swept over the room. His face took on one of concern as he closed the distance between himself and the brunet. “What happened? Is Peter–“

“Steve.” Tony cut him off, clambering to his feet. His height hardly seemed intimidating, but this felt like a conversation that needed to be said standing up. He inhaled and let out a shaky breath. “Peter is– he’s _fine._ He’s asleep. Do you–“ He paused briefly before putting some space between himself and the taller man. “Do you have a moment?”

“I– yes. For you, always.” Steve blinked rapidly, his eyes flickering back and forth incredulously. The genius wasn’t surprised. He wasn’t exactly acting the same way he had been before Steve set off on his latest mission. “What’s uh... what’s going on?”

“I need you to let me finish before you interrupt.” Tony cleared his throat, inwardly wincing at the sight of Steve’s eyes beginning to narrow in suspicion. ”Okay?”

Steve nodded and crossed his arms.

Tony rubbed his hand across his mouth before turning his head to the side in an attempt to hide his upturned lips. He couldn’t help it, alright? It was the product of witnessing Steve in his mightier-than-thou fashion. It was seeing Steve being so unashamedly _Steve._

“General Ross presented me with an official proposal approved by 117 countries.” Tony held a hand up to silence Steve’s confusion. “Otherwise titled The Framework For The Registration and Deployment of Enhanced Individuals. It’s a mouthful, I know. But it covers most bases.” The brunet inhaled, his eyes cutting towards Steve’s own. The blond was beginning to deeply frown. “Basically they’re... legal documents designed to regulate the activities of enhanced individuals, specifically those who work for government agencies. S.H.I.E.L.D, for one. Not to mention, private organizations such as us. The Avengers.” He exhaled, and silenced himself.

The room was silent.

Tony swallowed, his lips pressed into a thin line as he took a measured sip of his coffee. He refused to meet Steve’s eye, fearful of what he would see. Would it be betrayal? Disbelief? Shock? Would the blond be surprised that Tony would try to get ahead of this? 

“I see.” Steve closed the distance between them, his own hands reaching out to take the mug from Tony’s hands. They grappled briefly before gripping the brunet’s palms in his own, squeezing them in what seemed to be a reassuring manner. “You don’t need to worry, I’m here. Tony, I’m _here._”

“You– you really think–“ Tony cut himself off, floundering.

“You want to get ahead of it.” Steve spoke quietly, nodding swiftly. “I see where you’re coming from. I appreciate you telling me so soon. But... how do we fight this?”

Every warm feeling in Tony’s body seemed to turn to ice. Dread began to quickly replace the sensation of calm that started to fill him. Just as soon as he thought everything would be okay, he was doused with the cold smack of reality. 

He closed his eyes and let out a shaky exhale. The brunet began tugging his hands away from Steve’s own, his head shaking slowly as he pulled away. “No. No, Steve. We don’t get ahead by _fighting._ We– we get ahead by compliance.”

“Compliance?” Steve sounded as if the air had been knocked out of him. Tony dared to glance up, biting into his jaw as he took in the swift expression of stubbornness clashing with the blond’s look of confusion. “You can’t honestly think we should agree, Tony.” The last part sounded almost like a plea, a word that tugged at the brunet’s heartstrings.

“I see no other option.” Tony admitted, fearing the vulnerability. He didn’t want Steve to catch onto his reveal. He worried the blond would take it as meaning that maybe someone else _would_ think of another option. Perhaps, say, the rest of the team. He didn’t want them splitting up. They needed to be in one mind and one accord, no pun intended. “They’re just... training wheels, Steve.” He rolled on, ignoring the blond’s huff of disgust. “An official way to secure world peace.”

“World peace?” Steve spat the word. “You’re telling me the United States’ wrote up a document to secure world peace? Ironic, isn’t it?”

“No, I’m telling you the U.S is _one_ country out of 117 who demand our compliance.” Tony clenched his hands into fists. “It’s not unwarranted. The international community is concern over our previous actions. Unapproved missions. The way we’re able to face no the repercussions regarding the Avengers' actions. We face no consequence.”

“We risk our livelihood every time we go out into the field.” Steve defended, shaking his head. “No. I do not agree with this, Tony. We take risks trying to fight the bad guy and we’re being held at what, gun point?”

“We make that choice.” Tony countered, his voice staying level as a hint of warning colored his tone. “That’s on us. The civilians who are forced to relocate after our destruction don’t. The innocent individuals caught up in our battles... Steve. You see where I’m coming from.”

“I see that you’re giving in.” The blond turned, resting his weight against the counter top. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he regarded Tony with a look of disappointment. “You’re throwing the towel in before giving us a fighting stance. The team needs you to be on _our_ side.”

And there it was. 

The final blow.

It was exactly what the brunet had feared. Steve was already beginning to think in he vs. them. He wasn’t looking at the picture as the Avengers vs. the United Nations. He saw it as Tony being on the side of the enemy. He didn’t understand that they all needed to be on par with each other if they wanted this to work. They needed to have each other’s backs. 

“I am trying to keep the team together.” Tony ground out.

“Together?” Steve scoffed. “You’ve already made up your mind without even considering everyone else’s. This.. this isn’t you, Tony. You’re not selfish.”

“Selfish?” Tony squared his shoulders, raising his hand to jab a finger at Steve. “_Selfish?_ I’m trying to protect our family. Peter.”

“Don’t bring him into this.” Steve warned, his eyes flashing.

“It’s about him!” Tony snapped, his tone hardening. “Newsflash, it’s always been about him, Steve. What do you think it means if we fight this? I don’t see us coming out on top. We’re six people. Six people, Rogers. And you want to, what? Take on 117 countries? One of which, may I remind you, we live in?”

“We can’t roll over!” Steve argued. “We can find middle ground. A truce or– or something. We can’t, what, let them dictate our every move?”

“This is middle ground!” Tony waved his hands sporadically. “What do you think I’m doing? I’m trying to get ahead. If we work with them, we have more room to argue for our rights. In _our_ favor.” 

Steve looked like he could plow into a dozen punching bags with minimal effort. Which, was actually kinda hot. Tony found his eyes trailing across the blond’s bulging biceps before forcefully blinking. He had to stay on track. 

“Our favor sounds awfully synonymous with _your_ favor.” Steve laughed humorlessly. The blond crossed his arms across his chest and for once, Tony didn’t find himself at all attracted to the display of strength.

“You can’t mean that.” Tony scoffed, stumbling backwards. He shifted his eyes downwards, missing the flash of guilt passing through the blond’s eyes. “You can’t seriously stand in our living room and mean that.”

Steve sent him a look, sighing as he briefly glanced away. His shoulders remained tensed, his jaw clenching. “What do you expect me to think when you ambush me trying to sell your narrative?”

“_My_ narrative?” Tony slapped his palms against the counter top. “Have you even stopped to consider our limited options? What this means, not only for us, but our family, Steve? I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t feel powerless. I’m trying to keep this family together. Trying to keep a semblance of control. For Peter.” The brunet stressed the ending, his eyes growing damp as his voice cracked. “We promised to make responsible decisions once we considered adoption. We– we made a vow, Steve. And now we’re being forced to make a decision that will not only impact him, but the world.”

Tony could pinpoint the exact moment Steve faltered; and then seemed to deflate all at once. Unsurprisingly, it didn’t leave the brunet feeling victorious. Quite the opposite, actually. He never wanted to shout glory over Steve’s obvious loss. Could this even be something one could win?

The brunet didn’t feel right labeling it as such. This wasn’t something that could be settled in a contest or even a cheap debate. It required maturity and understanding. It called for individuals to sacrifice their control for the greater good. 

The genius wasn’t quite sure if the Avengers could handle that alone. Which... that would be why he desperately needed Steve at his side. Together. The team could handle it together. He feared a reality in which they didn’t. Tony couldn’t imagine things working out so easily.

As if this would be easy together.

“You don’t have to entirely agree tonight.” Tony spoke up, his voice far more gentler than previously. “Just... sleep on it. Before– before you make any hasty decisions. Please.” The _for me_ went unspoken.

Steve nodded jerkily, his arms falling to his side as he stiffly made his way towards the fridge. Tony watched from his position in the kitchen, his eyes sadly trailing over the blond’s frame as he leaned into the fridge to inspect its contents.

“Leftover’s on the top shelf.” Tony added quietly, turning on his heel to make his way up the stairs. “Made you a plate. I’ll be in the shower. Peter’s been down for a few hours so he shouldn’t wake up.”

A curt nod was his response.

The silence was almost as deafening as their previous argument. For once, Tony was glad to have a reason to escape from the room and get away from Steve. It was sad, but it was true. The brunet just felt too defeated to sit in silence any longer.

He wasn’t even mad, honest.

He knew Steve like the back of his hand. So, Tony knew the blond would 100% agree with the brunet’s way of thinking if he knew his own idea would fail and put everything at risk. It was just... the small chance it wouldn’t. The off chance that maybe they could fight this was what kept Steve going.

Steve was giddily optimistic when concerning practically anything. It was his one character flaw, if it could be considered such. He was used to beating the odds and coming out on top.

But Tony liked to consider his own self far more realistic. The brunet knew numbers, percentages, and how to slither his way through a deal. Tony could argue and if that weren’t enough, he could present an opposing force with a team of lawyers that would send anyone scrambling.

And despite all of that, he didn’t like what he saw.

He didn’t think they’d come out on top.

Not together, at least.

________ 

The dawning of morning came with the uneasy realization that Steve had never come to bed. His side remained tucked in; unchanging. No indent on the pillow from being slept on. Not a trace of Steve. Nothing.

It was unsettling.

Tony tried to shake the feeling by forcing himself into his typical morning routine; which involved going downstairs for coffee. He tried to ignore the tugging in his stomach; a feeling that he wasn’t quite used to experiencing as often. He was _nervous._

The brunet felt quite foolish for it, too. After all, he was in his house. He was home. There wasn’t any reason for him to not be comfortable in his own space. Except... except it was easier said than done, wasn’t it? He could try to ignore the metaphorical elephant in the room.

But it was uniquely Steve shaped.

He was hesitant to venture down to the kitchen because of the blond. Tony didn’t know what to expect if he came face to face with his husband, and he felt ashamedly childish over it. Internally, he knew he should be more mature regarding the situation. Which is exactly why he gave himself no time to second guess his decision as he padded downstairs. 

Tony paused at the foot of the stairs, well aware that Steve could hear him if he were actually in the kitchen. The brunet spared a brief thought _could Steve hear the rapid pace of his heartbeat?_ He swallowed and turned the corner.

The sight that lay before him would typically cause the brunet to break out into a smile. Steve sat perched on a stool, a groggy Peter sitting on the edge of the counter clutching a bottle. The blond had one hand gripping the baby’s side as he flitted between feeding himself and making sure Peter was actually getting milk from his poorly gripped bottle.

It was slow work.

They were trying to encourage Peter’s motor skills by gradually allowing him to hold his own bottle during feeding’s. He was nearing the eight month milestone, albeit Tony often felt like time was going by too fast.

And maybe running out, too.

Tony struggled to find peace from the sight of his little family. For one, he couldn’t help but feel weighted down at the knowledge that maybe these days were numbered, for whatever reason. Maybe it would be Steve. The blond could've spent the better part of the night and day planning on how to part from Tony and Peter. The thought alone caused tears to brim the rim of the brunet’s eyes.

Or maybe Steve had seen sense. And maybe it would be Ross and the U.N that would shred Tony’s family apart. The billionaire wouldn’t put it past them to be controlled by Hydra– or some semblance of a villainous group.

Maybe it was all a ploy to weaken the Avengers.

Tony didn’t _know._

“Yes, Daddy is so silly isn’t he?” Steve’s voice rang out, the soft lilt causing Peter to flash the blond a toothy smile.

The brunet’s head swiveled, his eyes widening for a fraction at being blatantly called out by his husband. Tony sheepishly stepped into view, a flush coloring his cheeks as Steve and Peter’s eyes simultaneously turning towards him.

“Good morning.” Tony cleared his throat, forcing himself to not tug at his collar. He worried how that would make him look. But then he felt guilty for even thinking such a thing. Since when did he care how he appeared in front of Steve?

“I made breakfast burrito’s.” Steve’s voice rang out, sounding distracted as he kept his focus on their tinier charge. “Petey-pie is having mushed banana’s and scrambled eggs.”

“Can’t go wrong with those.” Tony quipped, carefully side stepping around the blond as he padded towards the coffee pot.

The genius allowed himself to be soothed by the ministrations involved in setting up the machine. It was familiar; something needed for a distraction. Tony felt scrambled, his thoughts and feelings jumbling together due to being so far out of his comfort zone. It was hard to pretend everything was fine when it obviously wasn’t.

The brunet spared a glance upward, his nerves beginning to melt as he took in the sight of a messy Peter Stark-Rogers. The child in question must have reached his limit on eating, as he was beginning to smush eggs between his fingers instead of digesting them.

“Eggs go in, Pete.” Tony scolded, stepping forward almost instinctively. His faux frown melted as the baby jerked up, his wide brown eyes peering up at his dad in glee. 

The child began to eagerly babble, slapping his bare hands against the counter as he did so. Tony internally winced, already beginning to make a mental note to wipe the counters off with wipes at some later time.

“Yes, very riveting.” Tony agreed, hesitating briefly before pressing his lips to the crown of Peter’s head. The genius blamed his hesitation on the basis that getting closer to Peter in proximity meant stepping nearer Steve; and not knowing if that was okay.  
None the less, Tony stayed close as Peter flailed his arms around amidst his _storytelling,_ if that’s what it could be called. It was just... it was important to Tony, okay? He needed Peter to be aware that he would always have his dad’s attention. That Tony would always listen, no matter how young. He couldn’t let his disagreement with Steve come between that.

If he did, where would the line draw? Would there be an exception for the next issue that would arise; be it with Steve or an additional outside source? Tony wouldn’t dare find out.

“He gets it from you.”

Tony faltered, his eyes furrowing confusion as he met his husband’s gaze. He faltered briefly, not realizing how close the two had become. “Sorry?”

“Peter.” Steve pressed his lips together, his blue eyes softening as he nodded towards their son. “His endless need to talk. Make noise. Share his opinion. He gets it from you.”

“Oh.” Tony’s mouth parted, feel confused and shocked at once. His mind began to frantically whirl, trying to make sense of what he was hearing. The genius wasn’t oblivious to Steve’s attempt at offering an olive branch. The brunet swallowed before speaking hesitantly. “Is that– is that _good_? Should I be apologizing?” He laughed weakly at the end.

Steve shook his head minutely, biting his lip briefly before pointedly focusing on Peter and the way the baby was mouthing on a rattler. The blond gently tugged it from the child’s hands, replacing it with a pacifier before speaking. “No. No, absolutely not.” 

The blond exhaled before steam rolling on. Tony couldn’t help but note the way Steve’s shoulders were squared, almost as if he were going into battle. The genius huffed silently to himself, his lips threateningly twitching. Steve was _so_ dramatic.

“I did a lot of thinking last night. This morning.” Steve shrugged jerkily, his eyes staying cast downward. “I–I see where you’re coming from now. I do. I can’t lose this either.” The blond glanced up then, Tony’s breath getting stuck in his throat as he was met with Steve’s tear brimmed eyes. “Tony, I _can’t._”

“Hey, no.” Tony rushed forward, causing Peter to let out a squawk as the genius enveloped both him and Steve. Tony pressed a chaste kiss to Steve’s forehead, his hand beginning to soothingly rub up and down the blond’s back. “I won’t let that happen. I won’t. I swear.”

“I know you don’t want it to. But what if it’s out of your control?” Steve spoke, his voice cracking. 

“That’s what I’m– _we’re_ doing.” Tony stressed. “That’s what this is about... trying to stay ahead. We can do this. But only if we’re in it–“

“Together.” Steve finished. He starred up at the brunet, their proximity causing them to be merely a few inches apart. Tony could see the emotion swimming in the blues of Steve’s eyes. They were so deep, seemingly endless. It was mesmerizing. Tony could drown himself in the pools. 

If Steve were the endless ocean then maybe Tony could symbolize the light that brought him home.

Maybe.

“‘Ada!” The sound jarred the pair from their thoughts. Tony’s eyes flickered to the baby’s face, his lips threatening to twitch at the sight of a disgruntled Peter. The child’s lip curled up, pursing in frustration. He has obviously grown far too tired of not receiving their attention when they had both been so close. 

“Peter piper.” Tony teasingly scolded, leaning over the counter to retrieve a napkin in order wipe the food off the child’s face. “Do you enjoy wearing your food?” The child broke into fits of giggles as the billionaire began tickling around his sides and arm pits. “Yes, I think you do.”

Peter’s laughter soon filled the kitchen. It was soft and created a peaceful aura that the two adults desperately needed. The trio had migrated to the couch in the living room, Peter child plopped between the two. He gurgled as he lay in a reclining position, his hands gripping the toys Tony had given him.

It was in this moment as Tony reached down grab a fallen toy that he met Steve’s eye. The blue eyes conveyed peace and love. Tony, for the first time since being told of the Accords, felt peace. He knew his husband would be on his side. All they had left to do was tell the team.

They would be okay.

They had each other.

“No, no biting Papa’s watch.” Tony tugged Peter back from gnawing on Steve’s wrist.

They had Peter, too.

________

**Five months later.**

“Upgrades look good.” Tony hummed to himself, crossing his hands behind his head as he leaned back in his chair with his feet on his desk. “Give yourself a raise, Friday.”

“How thoughtful, boss.” Friday replied, her tone sounding suspiciously dry.

The brunet popped a blueberry in his mouth as he huffed, rolling his eyes. His AI’s seemed rather keen of developing their own personalities. He couldn’t find it within him to actually be bothered. It beat them sounding far too robotic and inhuman, he shrugged.

His eyes slowly trailed across the screen, his eyes softening as he took in the live feed of the kitchen. Peter was crawling around the bar, blocks sprawled around him as Steve stirred something on the stove top.

It was painfully domestic it.

“Friday, I think I’m in love.” Tony announced.

“I’m sure Captain Rogers would be pleased to hear so.” Friday spoke. “After all, you have been married for years and share custody of a child. One would think–“

“Blah blah blah.” Tony cut the AI off. “You know what I mean. Plug in the mic, will ya? I wanna talk to my favorite boys.”

“Of course, sir. One moment.” Friday replied, the screen clearing before enlarging the once smaller image of the kitchen. Tony swung his legs off his desk, learning forward in order to be at a more comfortable level with the screen.

His mouth parted, preparing to alert Steve and Peter of his presence before snapping shut. Tony’s brow furrowed in confusion as the screen abruptly went blank, before flashing red.

“I apologize, sir.” Friday broke through. “It appears as if the top alert regarding my search perimeters has been triggered. Systems are downloading and coming to view now.”

Tony’s mouth fell dry as his eyes wildly flickered around the new images and videos being shown before him. They flashed rapidly, Friday using technology in order to enhance the images and zoom in on noticeable features. 

The brunet couldn’t even be bothered to react to the sound of the bowl of blueberries falling to the floor. He was stunned, to say the least. Tony knew he had great technology; after all, he was the designer. But he couldn’t actually believe he had managed to secure a location on one James Barnes.

Tony had _found_ Bucky.

“Shit.” He cursed, rubbing a hand over his mouth.

His wide eyes stayed glued to the computer screen; tracing the distinguishable details that set Barnes apart from oblivious civilians. The shaggy haired man was innocently caught frequenting produce markets; his dark and worn clothing helping him blend in with the crowd. 

He would have went unseen too, if not for Tony’s technology. The genius felt almost gleeful for a split second. He had defeated the odds. This device would be able to secure and locate missing children... he would have to install safety procedures in case it fell into the wrong hands of terrorists, of course. But it _worked._

“Tony!”

The brunet froze in his seat, mouth falling open as his eyes flickered up to the right to an exasperated Steve. A Steve who was currently still none the wiser, as his position in the room prevented him from seeing the screens.

Tony forced a smile and hoped like hell it came off as genuine. The genius climbed to his feet, keeping his pace measured as he crossed the room to meet Steve halfway. He did so in an attempt to prevent the blond from getting a glimpse of the computer monitors and projections.

“I ordered out.” Steve presses a chaste kiss to Tony’s temple, knocking their shoulders together. “Ready to call it a night?”

It felt like a loaded question, and Steve was none the wiser to the internal warfare going on in his husband’s mind. The answer should have been simple. Tony should’ve declined and immediately began breaking the news to the super soldier. After all, it’s what he would’ve wanted and expected from Steve if he were in his shoes.

Except.

Except Tony couldn’t, _okay_?

He needed to bask and cling in this normalcy for one more night. One more night and then he’d tell Steve. He promised. 

And with that vow, Tony Stark glanced back at his abandoned lab before peering up at his husband; an easy smile spreading across his usually tired face. “Yeah, let’s call it a night.”

The sound of Peter’s vibrant shrieking could be heard as he spotted his parents in the doorway of the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m baaaaack.
> 
> Hi. I missed writing and thus, this fic was born. I hope you all find it enjoyable! Please leave me allll the comments and kudos.
> 
> I have some small projects in the works and the sequel to this is one of them.


End file.
